


I Missed You.

by killuazoldycks



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazoldycks/pseuds/killuazoldycks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua missed each other. They do what every couple does after being away from each other for a long period of time.<br/>(Killua's perspective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You.

13:42. The hands on my watch didn't seem to move. Where was he? The airport's shitty little businesses tried selling people souvenirs. Fuck, I was bored. I sat down on a cold metal bench and pulled my phone out.  _To, Gon: Where are you??? I miss you! <3 xx_. People in Hawaiian shirts passed by me. Gross. Suddenly, my phone buzzed.  _From, Gon: I'm at the airport where we said we were gonna meet! See you soon!_. I smiled an ear to ear grin. My green haired nerd was here. I stood up off the bench and started walking towards where we said we were going to meet. His green hair stood out like a beacon in the ocean of tourists. I couldn't believe he was here after 3 months away. Oh how I missed him. I walked up behind him and poked my fingers into his sides.

"Hey, babe," I smiled into his ear, putting my arms around his waist.

"Killua!" He beamed "I missed you so much!" He turned around and kissed me on the forehead. That dork had grown!

"How are you, how was your trip?" I asked, burying my head into his shoulder.

"I'm good, it's so much better with you here, though," He replied. Aw, how cute. I took his hand and said

"Hey, let's get out of here." He grabbed his suitcase and started walking beside me.

As we got into a taxi, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"It was lonely without you," My extremely nerdy boyfriend said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"You're such a romantic, Gon," I chuckled, putting my head on his shoulder. He blushed a deep red. We sat like this for the rest of the car ride. I paid the driver and got out of the car with Gon behind me.

"Thank you!" I yelled to the driver, opening the door of the apartment building we lived in. The elevator opened and we stepped into it.

"I don't know how I lived without you here," I said, pressing the button to our apartment.

"Kil, that's so cliché," Gon laughed. The elevator stopped at our apartment and we stepped out. I put the keys into the front door and turned the knob.

"Welcome home," I chuckled, kissing him on the lips softly. He walked into the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower, wanna join?" He asked with a stupid eyebrow wiggle.

"Sure, you hot little babe," I smirked, following him into the bathroom. I shut the door and pulled my shirt over my head. Gon was already down to his boxer briefs.

"I missed that cute ass," I said seductively, grabbing his left buttcheek. I took my grey skinny jeans off while Gon eyed up my bulge.

"You're only getting this hot piece of ass if you're good," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh don't worry babe, I'll be good," He said, taking his underwear off. Gon stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I slipped my white boxers off as I stepped in with him. He put his hands on my waist before taking me into a passionate kiss. His tongue wrestled with mine as the hot water soaked his dark green hair. He pushed me up against the wall of the shower. I was so turned on. His hand reached down my back and squeezed my asscheek. Cheeky bastard. We swapped saliva for a good 20 minutes before turning the shower off and moving into the bedroom. I lay down on the double bed as he went into our closet, probably fetching a sex toy or lube of some kind. A couple of minutes later, he came out with a smile on his face.

"I've been wanting this for a very long time," Gon whispered into my ear, stroking my inner thigh a few times. I stood up and kneeled in front of him.

"Want me to suck it?" I teased, rubbing his throbbing erection.

"Oh god, yes," He moaned. I licked the shaft of his penis, playing with his balls. He moaned my name as I put his shaft in my mouth. I began bobbing up and down, licking the underside of his pre-cum soaked dick like a professional apple bobber.

"God, Kil, faster!" He ordered me. I complied and started sucking even faster. I continued doing this for a while before he was about to climax.

"Oh my god, Killua Zoldyck, I love you," He moaned, thrusting into my mouth and releasing his sticky, translucent cum into my mouth. I swallowed it quickly and sat back on the bed.

"Did you like that?" I asked with a shit-eating smile on my face.

"Killua, I am going to fuck you  _so_ hard," He moaned, still recovering from his orgasm. I smirked and crawled onto the bed. He opened his bedside cabinet and frantically searched for something. The cabinet produced a bottle of lube. He squirted a large blob of clear liquid on his hand and rubbed it over his erection. I lay on my back and spread my legs, ready for him to penetrate me.

"I'm ready," I said as he got on the bed and kneeled in front of me. He pushed his dick in slowly at first, the cold of the lube making my asshole chilled, before beginning to thrust faster and faster into me. My ass felt like heaven, the length of his dick just perfect.

"Deeper! Deeper!" I moaned, grabbing my erect penis and pumping it up and down a few times. This was the best sex I've had.

"Gon! Fuck me harder!" I yelled with pleasure. He obeyed me and thrusted as hard as he could into me. Warm cum shot out of my erection, landing on my face. Gon moaned my name, pounding my ass like there was no tomorrow. A couple of seconds later, he came into me.

"Killua, thank you so much," He said, laying down next to me. He turned me around and started to spoon me. His dick rubbing against my ass. We fell asleep soon after that.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey  
> hope you enjoyed this  
> this is my first fic on ao3!  
> -killuazoldycks  
> [edit: grammar]


End file.
